


Очень смертельный недуг

by Oriona



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hiccups, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriona/pseuds/Oriona





	Очень смертельный недуг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Very Deadly Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917800) by [BabyCharmander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCharmander/pseuds/BabyCharmander). 



– Так, хорошо, сюда… во-о-от сюда… Я почти полностью уверен, что мы идем правильной дорогой. Почти полностью. Да. Именно сюда! Гляди! Нет – секунду… Нет, стой – там опять тупик. Не туда, сюда. А, нет-нет-нет! Не туда! Нет! Там же ды…  
Его процессор зашумел от ужаса, когда он увидел, как девушка, не слушая предостережений, сошла с указываемого им пути, и он испуганно отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, что произойдет дальше.  
– О, нет-нет-нет, только посмотри, что ты наделал! Убил еще одного человека… да-да, ты. Это все твоя ви…

Топ-топ-топ. Звук шагов.

Уитли сморгнул – его тяжелое металлическое веко издавало тихий плимкающий звук – и медленно посмотрел в ту сторону, куда пошла девушка. Та развернулась вполоборота и с удивлением глядела на него, всего лишь спустившись на пролет вниз по лестнице, а вовсе не пропав куда-то в темноте.  
– О, вон оно что… всего лишь лестница… да-да, точно. Никакая не дыра. Значит получается я вовсе даже и не убил тебя. Вовсе… даже… Конечно, не убил. Я бы не поступил так ни с кем. Ни с одним человеком, нет-нет. Ха-ха-ха, конечно нет. – Нервно хихикая и издавая кашляющий звук, он обернулся вокруг своей оси, избегая смотреть на нее – возможно из-за ее вопросительно изогнутой брови, затем добавил: – Ну, и замечательно! Продолжим путь!  
И уверенно двинулся вперед, хотя бы видом стараясь замаскировать тот факт, что, как всегда, выставил себя не в самом лучшем свете.

Гррррр…

Модуль вздрогнул. Такого звука он не ожидал – и немедленно развернулся, чтобы снова посмотреть на девушку. Ее рука лежала на животе, который, судя по всему, и производил этот странный, если не сказать настораживающий, звук. Звук, пожалуй, мог бы напугать, но Уитли понял, что на самом деле девушка просто-напросто голодна.  
О, он знал, как устранить эту неполадку!  
Простейшая задача, легко чинится. Чтобы починить человеческий голод, человека достаточно лишь накормить! И он знал, где находится кухня. Он помнил, как ученые посещали ее во время своих обеденных перерывов. Значит, он может просто отвести девушку туда – и устроить ей маленький обеденный перерыв. А потом они продолжат свой побег. Гениальный план! По-настоящему гениальный!  
Если только он вспомнит, как туда добраться.  
– Нестрашно, нестрашно, она должна быть где-то здесь. Я там был несколько раз до того… до того как… здесь все немного… – он помигал светом фонарика, шаря по стенам с выбитой плиткой, – в общем, не стало вот так, как сейчас.  
Действительно, теперь ориентироваться в здании было труднее. Но он разберется. Рано или поздно.

Гррррр…

– Эй-эй-эй, давай ты скажешь своему желудку, чтоб был потише! Я здесь работаю! И работаю так быстро, как только могу, – недовольно проворчал модуль.  
Краем «глаза» он заметил, что девушка улыбается в ответ, а плечи ее тихонько трясутся, и она даже прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы спрятать свою улыбку. Он крутанулся на сто восемьдесят и наградил ее как можно более обвиняющим взглядом:  
– Что такого смешного? Всего лишь пытаюсь найти тебе еду, а твой желудок, не желающий умолкнуть, отвлекает меня!  
Девушка развеселилась сильнее. Уитли страдальчески повращал «глазом»:  
– Нет, правда. Вы, люди… вы и ваши странные… людские части… Не думаю, что когда-нибудь пойму вас.  
Хотя, конечно, кое-какая информация о людях на его жестком диске имелась. Вероятно, ее инсталлировали для того, чтобы у него была возможность заботиться о них. Как будто его для этого проектировали! В любом случае, он никогда досконально эту информацию не изучал. Да и потом, не так уж трудно заботиться о людях. Он отлично о них заботился без всякой там информации… не принимая, конечно, в расчет… ну… тот факт, что десять тысяч человек, отданных ему на попечительство, своего рода… умерли, пока он о них заботился. Но это была совсем даже не полностью его вина. Не полностью. Совсем не полностью.  
Он нервно покачался в пазах и отвернулся. Как раз для того, чтобы заметить прибитый под потолком указатель. Направив на него луч света, Уитли прищурился, подкручивая оптику, и с трудом прочел покрытую толстым слоем пыли надпись:  
– Ка-а-а-фе-е-те-рий… Кафетерий! Эй! Это он! Это здесь!  
Его нижнее веко изобразило улыбку, и он двинулся вперед по рельсу, удачно разветвляющемуся в этом месте так, чтобы у всех модулей был полный доступ к кафетерию.  
– За мной, леди!  
Девушка поспешила следом, ее лицо также осветила довольная улыбка. Но едва они переступили порог, оба замерли на месте, растерянно разглядывая полуразрушенную обстановку. Пара столиков и стульев еще стояла, но на остальные рухнула часть навесного потолка. Клочья пыли мягкими облаками собирались в углах, а по стенам вились неизвестно как умудрившиеся прорасти здесь растения. В противоположной от входа стене можно было заметить дверь, ведущую в следующую комнату.  
– О, – прокомментировал Уитли, озираясь. – Да… Это… не совсем, скажем так, то, что я искал. Совсем не совсем. Еды тут нет. Очевидно, нет еды. Но я уверен, что мы близко. Очевидно, что близко.

Грррррр…

Звук заставил его снова посмотреть на девушку. Та явно выглядела расстроенной.  
– Эй-эй, спокойно. Мы точно найдем ту комнату, я уверен. – Он продемонстрировал свое самое ободряющее выражение «лица» и двинулся вглубь. – Она здесь, я думаю. Думаю, за этой дверью. Да-да, прямо за этой дверью.  
Оптика его нервно дернулась, освещая новую комнату. Девушка приблизилась и заглянула внутрь, а затем двинулась осматривать помещение, под чутким руководством лучика света, предоставляемого Уитли.  
Здесь тоже царила разруха, но, в отличие от предыдущей комнаты не было круглых столов и стульев. Вместо них стояла кухонная мебель – пара раковин, буфеты, холодильник, микроволновки, посудомоечная машина.  
– Да! Та самая комната! Ученые именно сюда всю свою еду складывали. Здесь, должно быть, тонны еды! Горы еды! – Он осветил холодильник: – Попробуй поискать тут.  
Девушка открыла дверцу, но через секунду отшатнулась, увидев содержимое.  
– В чем дело? Может, у тебя имеется какая-нибудь пищевая аллергия? – спросил Уитли, приближаясь и тоже заглядывая в холодильник.  
Разглядев, что внутри, он растерянно моргнул. В холодильнике и правда находились небольшие пластиковые контейнеры, в которых должна была бы храниться еда, но то, что в них сейчас хранилось, как-то не слишком напоминало еду. Он отлично помнил, что ученые ели «салаты», «сэндвичи» и «супы» – и как они выглядели, тоже помнил, да-да, отлично помнил. А эта «еда» была какая-то… пушистая и странная, зеленая и желтая, и… и, честно говоря, он понятия не имел, что еда – да какая там еда, что угодно! – может быть таких диких расцветок.  
Впрочем, один контейнер девушка все же забрала из холодильника – это была бутылка с водой. В поле зрения Уитли попал другой контейнер, белый и картонный, с красной крышечкой, и он узнал его.  
– О, тут есть молоко. Видишь? Говорят, оно полезное, это молоко.  
Поколебавшись, девушка взяла картонный контейнер, отвинтила крышечку, но затем только, чтобы, поднеся молоко к носу, немедленно отшвырнуть его как можно дальше от себя, в самые глубокие глубины холодильника. Отпрянув, она резко захлопнула дверцу и, слегка шатаясь, отошла подальше. Ее лицо приобрело легкий зеленоватый оттенок.  
– Значит, не полезное… Ладно. Ладно-ладно, – поспешно согласился Уитли. – Нет смысла оплакивать – как там говорится? – испорченное молоко? Как-то так, в общем. Достаточно точно. В общем, думаю – то есть, нет, я абсолютно уверен – плакать здесь не стоит. Мы найдем что-нибудь еще. Эй? Леди? Эй?  
Девушка не казалась любителем реветь по любому поводу. Она, конечно, была немного дезориентирована после знакомства с содержимым холодильника, но явно не собиралась сдаваться. Отойдя к шкафчикам, она принялась методично открывать дверцы и проверять каждую полку. Вскоре брови ее удовлетворенно дернулись, и она махнула Уитли рукой, подзывая его.  
– О, ты что-то нашла? – он подъехал ближе, освещая темные глубины кухонного шкафчика, и высветил целый ряд консервов с различными этикетками на боках. – Отлично! Просто замечательно! Возможно, они не испортились. Почему бы тебе не проверить?  
Девушка улыбнулась, изучив выцветшие этикетки, прежде чем выбрать пару банок и достать их с полки. Судя по всему, открыть руками она их не могла, и Уитли как раз собирался посоветовать ей швырять банки о стены до тех пор, пока не сломаются, но девушка порылась в ящиках и извлекла оттуда консервный нож с ложкой. Отложив портальную пушку, она открыла одну из банок и немедленно запустила в содержимое ложку.  
Уитли поежился. Насыщение никогда не казалось ему… привлекательной людской забавой, но оно было необходимо им для того, чтобы жить. По крайней мере, процентов восемьдесят выживания состояло из насыщения. Наверное. Ну, или около того. Уитли не был уверен, просто прикидывал, исходя из наблюдений.  
Так или иначе, девушка должна была поесть для того хотя бы, чтобы ее желудок перестал издавать те жуткие звуки. Модуль знал, что будет несказанно счастлив, когда они прекратятся.  
С другой стороны, не следует слишком уж радоваться: что, если еда недостаточно безопасна для внутреннего употребления? Девушка отреагировала негативно, когда изучала еду в холодильнике. А вдруг от голода ее восприятие притупилось – и она уже не способна отличить здоровую пищу от нездоровой. Ему, например, еда в этой банке такой уж привлекательной не показалась. К счастью, конечно, он не ел никакую еду, но все же! Что, если еда – плохая? Протухшая, испорченная – как там еще говорят? Что, если она заболеет от этой еды? Что, если она умрет?!  
– Слушай, а ты уверена, что стоит засовывать в себя эту пищу? – спросил Уитли, сам не заметив, как нервически прозвучал этот вопрос.  
Она отмахнулась от него, не отвлекаясь от процесса. Это была уже вторая банка – ее она открыла сразу же после того, как опустошила первую.  
– Да? Ну… Ну, ладно. Хорошо.  
Ему не очень нравилась необходимость наблюдать за тем, как она ест эту странную еду, но приходилось освещать и ее, и консервную банку, чтобы девушка могла видеть, что делает. Ведь если она не будет видеть, она может подавиться. Ткнуть себе ложкой в глаз. Или еще что-нибудь. Если, конечно, еще до этого ей не станет плохо от съеденного. Уитли вздрогнул, представив себе картину.  
Она насытилась, прикончив третью банку со вздохом удовлетворения.  
– А… Ага! Это значит, что ты закончила? – спросил Уитли, ловя ее в фокус.  
Должно быть, нет, поскольку, не ответив, она открыла найденную в холодильнике бутыль с водой и с жадностью приложилась к ней. Затем поднялась, приблизилась к раковине и повернула кран.  
Кран дернулся, издавая странные звуки, затем из него полилось нечто отвратительное и коричневое. Она подождала какое-то время, и, в конце концов, вода очистилась – должно быть, фильтры все еще исправно работали. Поколебавшись немного, девушка наполнила бутыль водой из-под крана. После чего, удовлетворившись этим, она кивнула модулю.  
– Превосходно, в таком случае, вернемся к нашему побегу! – воскликнул Уитли с явным облегчением, развернулся и покатился по направлению к выходу из комнаты, едва не приплясывая под потолком. – Итак, этот наш – как его? – отличный обеденный перерыв завершился удачно. И ты больше не голодна! Нет, отменно накормлена – и мы можем продолжать наш побег. О, и да! Больше никаких подозрительных звуков. Этот твой желудок успокоился, наконец. Так что, да, никаких больше странных пугающих…

Ик!

– Что-о-о-о?! – Уитли так сильно дернулся в пазах, что подскочил и с размаху впечатался в потолок, заставив угрожающе затрещать панели, которые до сих пор пока еще умудрялись держаться. Проморгавшись и приняв достойное модуля положение в нескольких сантиметрах под потолком он с отчаянием вопросил в темноту: – Что это было только что такое?!

Ик!

– А!!! Вот! Опять!  
Он принялся вертеться в разные стороны, мигая лучом фонарика, нашаривая в темноте девушку, и, нашарив, обнаружил, что она смущенно прикрывает рот ладонью.

Ик!

Ее плечи слегка вздрогнули в унисон со звуком, который она издала.  
Уитли почувствовал, как процессор внутри него в ужасе начинает перегреваться – это ее звук!  
– Что ты съела?! – заверещал Уитли. – Какой ужас! Что же ты съела?!  
Девушка растерянно сморгнула, глядя на него.

Ик!

– О! Нет-нет-нет! Еда все-таки была плохая! – Он отвернулся, шаря оптикой по сторонам, словно хотел найти на стенах подтверждение того, что еда действительно была плохой. – Я так и знал! Так и знал! Нельзя было позволять тебе есть эту еду! Я знал это – что все закончится плохо – и не должен был… она выглядела отвратительно – вся еда выглядит отвратительно! Но я должен был сказать, что эта – самая отвратительная! А теперь эта еда убивает тебя! Что… что ты делаешь? Тебя сейчас вырвет? Или – о нет! У тебя припадок, да? Конечно, должно быть, припадок, что же еще? И что мне с тобой теперь делать? Меня не учили, что делать с людьми, у которых припадок! Я могу только пробежать по базе данных – но зачем нужна база данных, если ты умираешь уже сейчас?! – Он дергался в пазах так сильно, что казалось, готов выскочить из них и покатиться по полу. – Ответь же мне, пожалуйста! Ты же еще не умерла, да? Скажи что-нибудь!

Ик!

– Что-нибудь, но только не это!!! – Уитли все глубже проваливался в истерику. – Неужели так уж обязательно напоминать мне о своем ужасном-ужасном…

Ик!

– …предсмертном состоянии и о том…

Ик!

– …как мало времени нам осталось, и… – он заметил, наконец, что она улыбается, а плечи ее подрагивают вовсе не точно так же, как тогда, когда она издает эти странные звуки. – Ты… смеешься?! Почему ты смеешься?!! Разве ты не должна, ну, знаешь, своего рода… умирать?  
Но она продолжала тихонько смеяться, прерываясь затем только, чтобы издавать свои странные звуки.  
– О… ну, хорошо, ладно… возможно, ты НЕ умираешь. Но вероятность была высока! Очень высока! То есть, конечно, я как раз совсем не хотел, чтобы она была высока, но… в общем, неважно.  
Уитли отвлекся и замолчал, проверяя базу данных в поисках загадочной болезни, поразившей его подопечную. Все было тщетно, ни намека на разгадку. Однако в последний момент, когда он уже собрался-таки бросить бестолковое занятие, удалось обнаружить заметку, вполне соответствующую тому, что он наблюдал. Заметка почему-то помещалась отнюдь не в разделе болезней. Должно быть, по ошибке.  
Медленно сфокусировав оптику и трагично уставившись на девушку – так, что от удивления она даже перестала смеяться, – он сообщил ей загробным голосом:  
– Я нашел. И, судя по всему, эти звуки являются подтверждением того, что тебя поразил крайне смертельный недуг – икота!  
Следующую минуту робот и человек, уставясь друг на друга, провели в театральной тишине, но вскоре и она была неизящно нарушена.

Ик!

После чего девушка принялась давиться смехом, в свою очередь прерываемым бесконечной икотой.  
– Почему ты опять смеешься?! – вскричал Уитли, начиная раздражаться. – Конечно, мы выяснили, что ты не на грани смерти – ну, то есть не то, чтобы ты сию минуту готовилась отдать концы. К счастью, нет. Но! Твоя болезнь – она очень серьезная! Ты понимаешь меня? Осознаешь, что я пытаюсь тебе втолковать?  
По щекам девушки заструились слезы – она все еще давилась смехом пополам с икотой. Но на Уитли это произвело неизгладимое впечатление. Его металлическое веко сочувственно вздрогнуло.  
– О, прости, прости меня, я не хотел тебя расстраивать, честное слово, но сейчас ты должна собраться и держать себя в руках. Мы… мы преодолеем это вместе, ты и я! И – о! – здесь даже было написано, как лечить икоту! Мы используем это знание! Видишь? Все хорошо, мы еще поборемся! Пожалуйста, все будет хорошо, только перестань плакать!  
И хотя икота еще не прошла, она наконец-то справилась со смехом и рукой смахнула со щек слезинки.  
– Вот это дело! Так держать! Хм, теперь посмотрим… – он снова отвлекся и погрузился в себя, внимательнее изучая заметку об икоте. – Правда? Нет, не может быть, какой странный способ лечения… Но, наверное, стоит попробовать. Наверное… Значит, так: тут написано, что если кто-нибудь напугает тебя, это прогонит болезнь прочь из твоего тела. Мы так и сделаем! Странный способ лечения, очень странный, но, судя по всему, совсем нетрудный. Надеюсь.  
Девушка сложила скрещенные руки на груди и вопросительно изогнула бровь.  
– Не смотри на меня так! Я могу быть страшным, если захочу! О, очень страшным, – металлическое веко медленно опустилось, прикрывая глаз Уитли наполовину, так что взгляд его стал казаться самодовольным. – Не один робот боялся меня в былые времена – некоторые люди тоже, да-да. Кажется, я не рассказывал тебе о том случае, когда выдалось мне работать с нейротокси… гхм, да, о чем это я? Неважно. Суть в том, что я знаю, как напугать тебя. Определенно. Так не будем же размениваться по мелочам и давай сразу перейдем к делу! – И многозначительно кашлянув для важности, он серьезно кивнул в сторону кухни: – В общем, план таков: ты возвращаешься туда, ждешь, ну, а потом выходишь – и тут-то я тебя и напугаю.

Ик!

– Иди, в общем, просто спрячься там. Обещаю, когда выйдешь, напугаешься по первому разряду.  
Девушка закатила глаза, но послушалась и, промаршировав по направлению к кухне, скрылась в темноте. Уитли остался в кафетерии один. Повисев немного в полной тищине, он кивнул сам себе:  
– Так. Отлично. Лечение совсем нетрудное. Все, что мне нужно, это… это… – он вдруг часто-часто заморгал, – это… минутку… Как, собственно, я должен ее пугать? – Встроенный в Уитли фонарик растерянно заметался лучом света по стенам в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что могло бы помочь в столь нелегком деле. – Нет, в самом деле, что это я? Не такая уж трудная задача. Простая, совсем простая…

Ик!

– А-а-а! – Уитли подпрыгнул в пазах от неожиданности, едва не вывалившись, и обнаружил, что слегка дрожит. Развернувшись, он увидел позади себя девушку, смерявшую его вопросительно-заинтересованным взглядом. – Ты не сказала, что собираешься вернуться! Я не был готов к такому повороту! Нет-нет-нет, это никуда не годится! О чем ты только думала? Если мы хотим как следует напугать тебя, то и подготовиться надо как следует. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Девушка развела руками, икнула пару раз и кивком головы указала на луч фонарика, который Уитли так и не выключил.  
– Что ты… о, да, он… горит… э… свет выдает меня, верно. Как и мой голос, когда я разговариваю сам с собой… Да, действительно, так ты легко определишь, что я приближаюсь. Ну, да, конечно, по звуку моего голоса… да… и по лучу света, гм… – Уитли растерянно поморгал и смущенно посмотрел в сторону. – Хорошо, ладно. Тогда сделаем так: я уеду туда, – он указал на выход из кафетерия, – выключу свет, замру, буду вести себя тихо, не издам ни звука. Наступит тишина, абсолютная тишина. И тут ты. Стой пока здесь, считай до… до скольки-нибудь, в общем… затем, через минуту или две, выходи ко мне. И… и я тебя напугаю. И тогда мы сможем, наконец, избавиться от этой мерзкой болезни. Подходит?  
Подумав немного, девушка вздохнула и кивнула.  
– Отлично! Просто потрясающе! В таком случае, увидимся через пару минут! – Нижнее веко Уитли сложилось в подобие улыбки, и, «приплясывая» в пазах, он покатился к выходу: – Это уж точно ее напугает! Все, что я должен сделать… стоп-стоп-стоп, секундочку. Никаких разговоров. Абсолютно никаких разговоров.  
Он замолчал, театрально кашлянул и, делая вид, что занят серьезной подготовкой, принялся деловито оглядываться по сторонам при помощи луча света. Замер на секунду – и вспомнил, что фонарик тоже надо выключить. Уверенно кивнув самому себе, он выключил свет и немедленно погрузился в полную темноту.  
– Ой, ничего не ви… – он осекся на полуслове. Нельзя говорить. Полная тишина.  
Повисев немного в темноте и тишине, задумчиво шаря оптикой по стенам и не находя никаких признаков жизни, Уитли приуныл. Все было точно так же, как когда ГЛаДОС впервые выключила свет.

…ГЛаДОС…

Она… она все еще ищет их, верно? Нет-нет, невозможно. Она никогда в жизни не найдет их здесь, не достанет, пальцем не тронет. Конечно, нет. У нее нет доступа к этим зонам. Хотя… хотя они, в общем-то, сошли с намеченного пути, чтобы найти кухню, ведь девушке надо было что-то съесть… А в какой, собственно, зоне была расположена кухня? Как далеко он завел девушку, если задуматься? Как далеко он сам успел уйти, покинув кафетерий?  
Внезапно воспоминания нахлынули с невиданной силой. Первый день на новой работе, и он заблудился в той части комплекса, где были неполадки с электричеством, и свет отключился, и тогда он еще не знал, что можно использовать фонарик и встроенную карту, и целую вечность катался туда-сюда, не понимая, что делать, что предпринять, и потерял счет времени, и неизвестно, сколько недель прошло, прежде чем ему удалось найти обратную дорогу…  
…к слову, как долго он уже торчит тут? Может, неделю? Неужели она забыла о нем? Могла ли она потерять его? Да и вообще, где она?! Что если она все-таки погибла от своей странной болезни? …и ведь есть еще ГЛаДОС. И если девушка погибла, то ГЛаДОС почти наверняка найдет его теперь и… и…  
– НЕ-Е-Е-ЕТ!!! – завопил Уитли, раскручиваясь вокруг собственной оси и изо всех сил дрыгаясь в пазах.  
Паника настолько сильно овладела им, что он совершенно забыл о встроенном фонаре, кинулся вслепую сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую. И так бы и продолжал хаотично дергаться туда-сюда, если бы какая-то неведомая сила не застопорила вдруг его, сняв с рельса, и не заставила остановиться.  
– Это она!!! Она схватила меня!!! Схватила!!! Беги!!! Спасайся!!! Она здесь!!! Хотя вообще-то куда предпочтительнее было бы, если бы вместо побега ты спасла меня… но если ты не можешь этого сделать – убегай!!! Беги со всех н…

Ик!

Уитли наконец-то включил фонарик – и это позволило ему осознать, что совсем рядом маячит портальная пушка. И что вернувшаяся из кухни девушка совершенно не впечатлена его представлением.  
Он не был уверен, стоит ли нервически рассмеяться, сделать вид, что прочищает несуществующее горло или многозначительно покашлять. Закончилось все тем, что Уитли попытался издать все три звука одновременно, что в свою очередь заставило его голосовой модуль жалобно пискнуть от невозможности исполнить требуемое.  
– Верно! – воскликнул Уитли, не слишком успешно пытаясь замаскировать свою оплошность и какое-то время еще перескакивая с октавы на октаву, прежде чем его голосовой модуль пришел в себя. – Мой план сработал идеально! Ты, конечно, поверила и испугалась того, что ГЛаДОС нашла нас. И твоя болезнь, разумеется, тоже испугала…

Ик!

– Так. Ладно. Ясно. Знаешь что? Так не пойдет, – и пока девушка возвращала его обратно, прицепляя к рельсу, он изобразил раздражение всеми доступными ему способами. – Этот метод не работает. Совершенно не работает. Руководство никуда не годится. По крайней мере, абзац, в котором написано про испуг. Короче говоря, предлагаю двигаться дальше. Посмотрим, какие еще способы лечения здесь предлагают.  
И в поисках какого-нибудь другого решения Уитли, ворча, принялся просматривать файл снова.  
– О, – обрадовался он, обнаружив подходящий абзац, – ну вот. Этот, по крайней мере, не предполагает никакого моего участия. – Он с удовлетворением кивнул и посмотрел на девушку: – Итак, согласно написанному, тебе необходимо задержать дыхание. Знаю, знаю, предыдущий метод не очень-то сработал, но ведь попытка не пытка, верно?  
Девушка икнула и пожала плечами.  
– Вот и хорошо. Задержи дыхание.  
Она снова икнула, но послушно набрала воздуха, так что даже щеки надулись, и замерла в ожидании.  
Уитли смерил ее взглядом, даже оптику подкрутил:  
– Что ж… выглядишь, как никогда, серьезно, – оглядев ее, вынес вердикт он.  
Она прыснула, выпустив из себя весь воздух, и немедленно подавилась икотой вперемешку со смехом. Хмуро погрозила Уитли пальцем, не в силах унять приступ, и смущенно прикрыла рот ладонью.  
– Эй! Эй! Это ведь ты смеешься, не я! – попытался защититься Уитли. – Я тут не виноват! Совершенно ни при чем! Попробуй еще раз.  
Закатив глаза, девушка повторила попытку.  
– …хотя ты и в самом деле выглядишь довольно нелепо, когда так надуваешься. Ну… немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ну… да… я просто…  
Она не удержалась, снова рассмеявшись, и…

Ик!

– Нет, ну ради ж… – Уитли выразительно завращал оптикой, но даже это, как ему казалось, не способно было передать то раздражение, которое он испытывал. Тогда он попытался сымитировать жест, подсмотренный у других людей, тех, которые работали на корпорацию, когда корпорация… еще работала. Он прикрыл оптику металлическим веком и ударил себя приставной рукояткой по «лицу». Точно-точно, люди часто так делали, он отлично запомнил. – Ладно, – успокоившись, сообщил он после, – это ведь не так уж трудно. Давай еще раз. Потому что если мы не вылечим тебя, мы никогда отсюда не выберемся!  
Девушка вздохнула, предостерегающе подняла указательный палец вверх и в третий раз задержала дыхание. На этот раз она подготовилась основательно. Накрыла рот ладонью, зажала нос, закрыла глаза и полностью сосредоточилась.  
– Отлично, – одобрил Уитли. – Теперь просто не думай ни о чем смешном. Ни о чем забавном, ни о чем глупом, ни о чем таком, ни-ни. – Он заметил, что из-под ладони ее расползается улыбка и ужаснулся: – Нет-нет-нет! Никаких улыбок! Что я сказал? Ни о чем смешном! Думай о чем-нибудь страшном! О чем-нибудь совершенно кошмарном и ужасном! Например… например, о птицах!  
И, конечно, она расхохоталась, громко икая в промежутках между приступами смеха.  
– Ну, почему?! – возопил Уитли. – Что тут смешного? Птицы ужасны! Они почти так же ужасны, как… как… она! Я хочу сказать, ну, на этот-то раз это уж точно была не моя вина…  
Он посмотрел на девушку, выжидательно приподнявшую одну бровь. Болезнь ее никуда не ушла.  
– Ладно, понятно. Думаю, пора искать следующий способ решения проблемы. – Он снова погрузился в себя, возвращаясь к просмотру файла. – Хотя не знаю, почему мы все еще пытаемся найти там что-то полезное. Как будто это вообще возможно. Напомню, мы следовали всем инструкциям. Очень-очень скрупулезно следовали. И к чему это привело? Я скажу к чему! Ни к чему! Просто невероят… о, секундочку. Кажется, я нашел идеальный метод борьбы с твоей болезнью, – очень довольный собой, Уитли кивнул ожидавшей девушке. – Он совсем простой, невозможно не справиться. За мной! Мы возвращаемся на кухню!  
Она выглядела не слишком воодушевленной.  
– Нет, правда! – принялся убеждать ее Уитли. – Я уверен, на этот раз точно сработает! – Он первым покатился по направлению к кухне. – Смотри, нам всего лишь нужно найти немного сахара.  
Она, поколебавшись, все-таки решила последовать за ним и, вернувшись на кухню, принялась шарить по шкафам в поисках искомого. В одном из них были уже знакомые им обоим консервы. Другой оккупировали дикие растения, неизвестно как умудрившиеся расположиться на стенах и расти в полной темноте. В третьем обнаружилась гигантская паутина с весьма подходящим ей по размерам гигантским пауком в самом центре. Уитли вздрогнул, оценив размеры паука, и вспомнил, как однажды после выхода из режима сна обнаружил такого же внутри себя.  
Но в конце концов, им удалось обнаружить не пострадавший шкаф, в котором хранились специи, чай, кофе и внушающая надежды сахарница.  
– Вот он! Вот сахар! – обрадовался Уитли. – Теперь тебе всего лишь нужно съесть ложку этого самого сахара – и ты будешь здорова! Видишь, как просто?  
Она кивнула, извлекла сахарницу из шкафа и приоткрыла крышечку – для того только, чтобы, заглянув внутрь, в следующую же секунду скривиться от отвращения и отпрянуть.  
– Что не так? – тревожно спросил Уитли, подъехал поближе и тоже заглянул в сахарницу. Затем внимательно поморгал, разглядев разлегшегося там брюхом кверху жирного рыжего и очень дохлого таракана.  
– О… – протянул Уитли.  
Девушка очень медленно и осторожно поставила сахарницу на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, подальше от себя. И едва только отняла руку, таракан вдруг подпрыгнул, выскочил наружу и побежал куда-то по своим тараканьим делам, едва не задев ее пальцы.  
– Что ж… неожиданно, да… – попытался прокомментировать таракана Уитли, – но, возможно, там все же еще остался сахар, ну, в этой сахарни…

Шмяк!

– …це, которую ты швырнула в ни в чем не повинного таракана. – Уитли сощурился: – Нет, в самом деле, как прикажешь лечить тебя, если ты не слушаешь моих инструкций? То есть… инструкций из моей статьи. – Повздыхав, он еще раз осветил внутренности шкафов и вдруг обрадовался: – Эй, глянь туда! Вон там!  
Девушка взглянула и с сомнением нахмурилась, но все-таки достала предмет, на который указывал Уитли – цилиндрический контейнер с надписью «Соль».  
– Тут, конечно, ничего об этом не сказано, но, думаю, я умнее этой старой статейки, – он важно помахал рукояткой, чтобы произвести впечатление. – Эти штуки, они же совершенно одинаковые, верно? Белый такой «песочек», я точно помню – ну, и какая тогда разница? Съешь ложку соли, и посмотрим, как оно сработает.  
Девушка нерешительно и даже с опаской поставила контейнер с солью на стол.  
– О, да ладно! Нам же нужно тебя вылечить! Мы же не можем противостоять… ей, когда ты в таком состоянии!  
Девушка задумчиво потерла лоб и достала ложку. Снова взяла контейнер, открутила крышку и зачерпнула. Затем медленно и неохотно поднесла ложку ближе и уставилась на ее содержимое. Громко выдохнула, зажмурилась и быстро засунула соль в рот.  
– Отлично! – похвалил Уитли. – Смотри, соль действует! Я могу с уверенностью сказать это по твоему лицу. Его выражение несомненно свидетельствует о том, что твой организм гонит болезнь прочь.  
Плюясь и отчаянно кашляя, девушка наклонилась над раковиной и принялась гнать прочь из своего организма соль.  
– Нет-нет-нет, что же ты делаешь?! Соль работала! Должна была сработать! – Не слушая Уитли, девушка нашарила бутыль с водой, прополоскала рот и принялась с жадностью пить. – Ну, все, это безнадежно, – запричитал тот, – мы никогда-никогда не излечим этот твой недуг. Теперь ты обречена икать до конца твоих дней – которых, полагаю, осталось не так уж много, принимая во внимание твою болезнь. Этот звук будет преследовать меня снова и снова, и снова, и… секундочку…  
Он замолчал и повернулся к ней.  
– Сколько конкретно времени прошло с тех пор, как ты в последний раз его издавала?  
Она вопросительно подняла бровь – и тут до них обоих дошло.

Икота прекратилась!

– Да! Ха-ха! Отлично! Мы сделали это! Или даже – я сделал это! Я вылечил тебя! Я знал, что так и будет, я просто гений!  
Девушка стукнула его пустой пластиковой бутылочкой из-под воды и молча, но очень выразительно указала на нее пальцем.  
– Что?!? Нет! Нет-нет, вода совершенно ни при чем! – возмутился Уитли. – Это я тебя вылечил! Моя идея с солью все-таки была верной. Или, возможно, твой организм просто испугался, наконец. Замедленная реакция – ну, из-за болезни. Ведь я хорошо тебя пугал. В любом случае, отличная работа – моя работа, очевидно.  
Девушка снова стукнула его бутылочкой.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Вернемся к нашему побегу, – и вращая оптикой, Уитли покатился к выходу из кухни – и из кафетерия. – В самом деле, можно было позволить мне отпраздновать! Впрочем, неважно. Я, в любом случае, накормил тебя, потом вылечил, в общем, я молодец – а значит, теперь мы можем двигаться дальше без всяких…  
Бутылочка полетела в Уитли, стукнула его, и он раздраженно повернулся вокруг своей оси.  
– Эй, леди, ну, хватит уже! – Он уже собрался отчитать девушку, как вдруг заметил выражение ее лица – какое-то не такое, слегка смущенное, слегка неудовлетворенное. – Эй! Эй-эй, что за взгляд?! Только не говори мне, что ты снова подцепила какую-то болезнь! Я отвернулся всего на секунду, как за столь короткий срок ты могла успеть…  
Девушка, закусив губу, отрицательно мотнула головой, нагнулась и подобрала пластиковую бутылочку.  
– Ты хочешь еще воды? Но ты выпила так мно… – он осекся, – о… – и тоже смутился. – Я понял. Понял. Ладно… Хорошо… Посмотрим… посмотрим, помню ли я, где здесь туалетные комнаты…


End file.
